Two Families: One Love
by hope in the sky
Summary: When Sabrina Grimm and Puck Goodfellow bump into one another on Student Orientation Day, it was love at first sight. Both their personalities mixed and made the perfect combination of sarcasm, annoyance, and happiness. Their love was perfect, except for one thing... Both their families hated one another. AU. Rated T for sexual references. Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.
1. Prolouge

**_Written by Anonymous, 2035_**

_When people think of a country, they think of low grasslands, clear waters, small communities, crowed cities, and boring, normal people._

_This country is a little different._

_The country of Everafter contained majestic castles, magical creatures, animated objects, and real life fairytale characters. Just like a normal country, though, there are numerous states. Many states got along exceptionally well but there were two states that weren't arch enemies, but they just didn't mix_

_The state of Ferryport was your typical work hub. This was the most normal state in Everafter. Many of the citizens had no clue of the magic hidden in their hometown. The other citizens that were a part of the magic community were living there because they just wanted a break and tried to be normal._

_The state of Faerie wasn't so subtle with their abilities. The creatures flounced their magic every chance they got. Goblins, trolls, fairies, and elves were just a few of the "people" that lived there. They worked hours to make the royal family satisfied and when they did, they would be rewarded with over the top balls, magic festivals, and plenty of food._

_Between the two states, there were two families, the Grimms of Ferryport and the Goodfellows of Faerie. Both ruled their respected states but they both weren't at the best of the terms. They always argued against the way they rule their homes._

_Between the two families, they each had a teenager that were being sent to college. The same college to be exact. The families didn't know that when they sent Puck Goodfellow and Sabrina Grimm to the University of Magic that they weren't going to come back as separate individuals, but two connected people that were engaged._

_I personally knew these two families, so even though they have passed on their regal life for a much normal one, I decided to write this into the Book of Everafter. The love story between Puck and Sabrina is the best love story I have ever seen, so it deserves to be written._

_Their story begins on the day all college students feel some sort of excitement for..._

_Student Orientation Day_

* * *

**First time writing in SG fanfiction. I just hope you like it…**

**~hope in the sky~**


	2. Eye Contact

**I am so sorry… I kinda forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maji and I have been a fan of SG for a long time. I was very abrupt in my Author's Note last time because I have sprained my pinky in dodgeball and have a splint on. Sowwy**

**Anyway, the past is the past so I just wanted to say that I am very excited for this story and what is going to take place. I had this idea for quite some time but I couldn't come up with an introduction. As you can see though, I finally did ;)**

**I will _try _to update weekly but sometimes I become extremely busy. I am in a lot of after school clubs and might update a little bit late but I will try with all my strength to get updates in. Okay? Okay. (if you know where that quote is from, review your answer and I will shout you out next chapter.)**

**Since I felt very bad for the prologue and my end Author's Note, I decided to update today.**

**I present to you the first chapter of _Two Families: One Love_**

**...**

Written by hope in the sky ©2014

**…**

"Daphne, please hurry up!"

Sabrina sighed. She didn't want to be late on Student Orientation Day. She had begged her family to practice today's morning routine several times in the past weeks. They understood her nervousness, but they were getting fed up with the constant practices, especially Daphne, which is why she was taking her sweet old time.

"Will you vow to never make us practice ever again?"

Sabrina was infuriated by her attitude, but she had to surrender.

"I vow that I will never make my family practice a morning routine ever again. Can you come down now?"

She finally let out the breath she was holding when she heard Daphne's footsteps. She walked to the corridor and noticed that her little sister had a letter in her hand.

"Daphne, what is that?"

Daphne gave a small smile and handed it to her sister. "It's a letter I wrote for you. Just promise to open it when you get to your dorm. Okay?"

Sabrina took it and gingerly placed it in her jean pocket as she gave Daphne a small nod. She had also tucked the official University of Magic brochure so she could admire it on the way there.

"You ready?" Sabrina asked

"Ready as I will ever be." Daphne replied

The two held hands and walked outside to their family car. Henry had begged Mr. Canis and Granny Relda to only use the old jalopy locally and that they needed to buy a new car. It was a nice van that fit everybody, including Mr. Canis, comfortably.

Daphne hopped into the back seat next to Red and Basil, who was playing his video games, while Sabrina sat in the passenger seat. On special occasions she was allowed to sit there, and today her family definitely counted this as a special occasion.

Henry slid into the driver's seat and grabbed Sabrina's hand. He did this on rare occasions, only when he felt emotional. Sabrina could already see the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"I am really going to miss you, sweetie."

"I'm going to miss you too, daddy." Sabrina said as Henry kissed her hand

Sabrina leaned back in her seat and looked through the rear mirror at her family. Her mom had sat next to Granny Relda and Mr. Canis sat by the window. In the back, she already saw her sister and Red giggling about who knows what while Basil looked at them with an odd look.

Sabrina smiled and looked out the window as they began to pull out of the drive way.

**…**

Puck scowled. He has never been so angry yet so embarrassed in his entire life. It was already horrible enough that his mother was forcing him to go to college, but was a parade really necessary?

He tried to adjust his collar of his extremely tight white shirt. He had to wear a gray blazer on top, topped with black pants. He already had his emergency clothes packed in his car.

_His car_. He had made a deal with his mother that the only way he was going to college was if he was allowed to get the car of his choice. His mother obliged and allowed him to finally get a Jeep. He had wanted it for _so long_.

He had to wave to the "people," or as he like to call them, "freaks" as he was trained to waltz, yes _waltz, _to his car.

When he finally reached his Jeep, he turned towards his mother, gave her an abrupt hug and then got in and took off.

After about twenty minutes of driving and certain that nobody was following, he pulled into the closest gas station. He went into the bathroom and took off his clothes and put on a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. After that was taken care of, he gave the goblin at the counter 20 bucks to not tell anybody he was here. He then headed towards the University.

To get there, he had to past Ferryport. Honestly, he didn't care about the family rivalry and treated everybody equally. He didn't avoid waving at the citizens and giving them a smile. It makes a person's day.

He was about half way when he had to stop at a signal light. He stretched his neck and looked out the window, only to be awestruck.

There, in the passenger seat next to him, was a beautiful girl. Her waist long hair fell in small curls at the ends. Her mint green knit sweater brought out her icy blue eyes ever so slightly. She had a smile on her lips as she looked down at something.

Sabrina sensed someone was staring at her, so she looked out her window, only to find a handsome blond boy staring back at her. He had bright green eyes, and looked extremely cute. She chuckled, and before she knew it, waved at him.

Puck returned the wave back as soon as humanly possible. Sabrina then let out a laugh as her family turned their curious eyes at her. All she could do was blush.

As signal turned green, Sabrina's dad zoomed away. Puck was still in a state of shock until the car behind him let out a rude beep.

Puck was still in his own thoughts. A girl has never done that to him before. As he began to drive all he could think was...

Who _was _she?

**...**

**Tada! I worked really hard on this chapter and I don't want you guys to be disappointed.**

**Review?**

**~Maji**


	3. Ice Cream

**AN:**

**Hi! I am sorry once again for not writing a chapter last weekend. My bruncle (brother/uncle) had come from India to take part 1 of the dentist exam. He was leaving on Sunday, and he wanted to spend a day with me on Saturday so I hadn't gotten any time on my hands.**

**Anyway, this story doesn't have any dark themes. There is no evil plot or any evil characters, so the villains in the books are not out to kill anybody in this story. Just wanted to let you know that.**

**On to chapter three…**

**…**

© hope in the sky 2014

**…**

Puck was barely just pulling into the parking spot when an overly cheery voice came over the intercoms. He decided to listen to it as he unloaded his stuff from his trunk. It was a typical welcome speech for all the freshmen, but then at the end came an extremely loud raspy voice. Puck covered his ears but just enough so that he could listen .

"_Welcome to all the new students of the University of Magic. I am your principal, Madame Heart. For the next 4 years, you will all major in the course of your choice. I am just here to tell you that this place is not the place for slacking. This is a place where you will be put to the test of pushing your will power. It will not be smooth sailing at all, but if you work hard, you will be rewarded with a guarantee of having a job in your field. To know where your dorms are, please go to the Square. Thank you and good luck."_

"This is not the place for me," Puck said under his breath as he rolled away his luggage.

**…**

"Daphne, can't breathe."

Sabrina was saying her final goodbyes to her family before she headed off to the dorms. Daphne was the final person to bid Sabrina goodbye and she was not taking it well.

Daphne loosened her grip around her sister, before reluctantly pulling away. Sabrina wiped her sister's eyes, stepped back, and waved one last time before she checked if she left anything behind and walking towards the Square. When she reached, she was awe-struck.

On the left, there were different club stands, all lined up in alphabetical order. One the right were the hall leaders, each person with a clipboard in their hand checking off students' names.

Sabrina took her belongings and headed towards a women with the #5 high up in the air. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. When she saw Sabrina, she set down her sign and clipboard and embraced her.

"It's so good to see you, Ms. Rose," Sabrina said.

"Please, call me Briar. Your uncle told me you are quite an ideal student to have," Briar said as she proceeded to check Sabrina's name off the list.

"Yeah, well Uncle Jake told me you are one of the best hall leaders," Sabrina replied as she took the keys from Briar's hand.

Briar blushed in return and ushered Sabrina to the direction of her dorm. When she reached there, she put the key in the keyhole and turned the knob.

The first thought that came in Sabrina's mind was that the room was too plain. It had to be spiced up in some way. There were already bags on the one of the beds, so Sabrina guessed that her roommate was already there. She started unpacking her stuff, when all of a sudden a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Are you Sabrina?" the girl asked. Sabrina nodded her head.

'Hi Sabrina. I'm Bella and I will be your roommate for the next four years of struggle."

Sabrina laughed and the girls packed and talked until Briar came to take them to the mess hall.

Once they got there, they both got into line. All the trays were partly cracked, but they were ok. The food was not. Sabrina couldn't even tell what half the stuff was. The only dish she could recognize was the ice cream at the end of the line. Sabrina licked her lips and waited until she got to the end.

"Um, may I please have two bowls of ice cream?" Sabrina tried to use the sweetest voice she could do.

The lunch lady was a witch, literally. Her name tag said _Old Mother_, Sabrina noticed, as she scowled and handed Sabrina one bowl.

"Only one bowl per a student. No expectations."

Sabrina was furious. The lunch lady should have notice that she nothing on her plate besides a banana.

"But…" Sabrina started.

"She could have mine."

Sabrina turned her head to the right and was shocked that the boy standing next to her was the same boy that she waved to from the car.

"You don't need to do that. She needs to learn that she can't get everything she wants" Old Mother told the boy.

"Well, for you information, she isn't getting everything she wants. Did you not notice that she has literally nothing on her plate," The boy replied.

Old Mother scowled and handed the boy's ice cream to Sabrina. She ushered them to exit the line.

Once they were out of sight from Old Mother, Sabrina grabbed the boy's hand and took him outside.

"Thank you. I don't think we have actually meet before." Sabrina said as she proceeded to eat the ice cream.

"We actually have. You were the girl in the car, right?" the boy replied.

Sabrina, naturally a fast eater, set down her bowl, picked up the next one, and smirked,

"Yes, but a stare does not count as meeting."

Puck's face turned bright red. Sabrina giggled

"Sorry to embarrass you. I'm Sabrina." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Puck," Puck said as he shook her hand. A tingling sensation ran up his arm.

"Hey, why don't we head out to the local diner just right outside the campus?"

Puck looked down at his tray. He knew that you weren't supposed to leave campus on the first day, but when he saw her pleading blue eyes looking up at him, he just couldn't resist.

"Fine, let's go."

**…**

**Looks like somebody has a crush ;). Anyway, I might update earlier this week since I am on Spring Break (starts doing happy dance)**

**Hoped you liked it. Reviews motivate me to write the story, so I would appreciate some reviews.**

**Until next time.**

**~Maji~**


	4. Sarcasm Always Starts It Off

**AN:**

**Before I even begin, I just want to say that I am extremely hyped on hot chocolate. Second of all, I am so sorry for not updating. I have just been extremely busy with my life recently. We learned the quadratics formula in school and the stupid song has been stuck in my head, so I have been distracted. Hehe.**

**But anyways, I have decided to just let you guys know that now, even though I will try my hardest, my updates will be sporadic. I won't have a set time of when I am going to update, I just kinda will.**

**Oh, and also, I am changing the stories rating to T because there will be some sexual references, but nothing graphic**

**Finally, I am going to starting thanking reviewers in my updates. The list will be at the bottom ;)**

**You are probably getting irked at me with this AN, so here is chapter 4 of Two Families: One Love. Enjoy.**

**…**

©hope in the sky

**…**

Puck sat down at one of the tables right across Sabrina. The diner outside campus was extremely small, but it would satisfy any college students needs for a decent dinner.

Sabrina tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was looking at the options on the menu. She really wanted something normal, since Granny's exotic dishes weren't as appealing. Yet, Sabrina still missed her crazy combinations.

Puck, meanwhile, decided to focus on the tiny dimple on Sabrina's right cheek. It was something that was stare-worthy. At least for Puck it was.

Just then, a chubby man came to ask for their order. He had on a baseball hat and ripped up apron with a brown stain right in the middle.

"Can I take your order?"

Puck was just about to say if they could get some extra time, but Sabrina was already blurting out her order.

"Hi, I would like a double cheeseburger with a extra large serving of fries. Oh, and also a monster pina colada with no alcohol."

Puck furrowed his eyebrows at what she ordered. It was quite peculiar that she had decided to order the foods with the most grease, looking at her figure.

The waiter was just as shocked as her turned towards Puck.

"Uh, and what would you like, sir?"

Puck quickly glanced at the menu because he could see Sabrina tapping her nails impatiently.

"Um, I will have just a plain cheeseburger with a Coke."

The chubby man quickly scribbled down Puck's order before speeding away.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for 5 minutes. Sabrina then decided to speak, since Puck looked _so_ approachable.

"Hey, I just had this crazy idea. Maybe, while we wait for the food, we could have this thing called a conversation."

Puck rolled his eyes. She was extremely impatient.

"Well, I was just actually getting over the shock that you ordered enough food to feed Godzilla."

Sabrina eyes widened at that comment. Had she really order that much food?

"I really don't get normal food when I'm at home." Sabrina said as she started to bite her lower lip.

Puck straightened up. Ok, now he was curious.

"Where are you from?" Puck asked.

Sabrina rested her head on her left hand. Her elbow was propped up.

She sighed, "Ferryport."

Puck smirked. "Faerie."

"So I guess we are enemies," she said as she put quotes on the word _enemies_.

Puck smiled. He really liked talking to Sabrina. She was extremely unpredictable, but in a good way.

Their food arrived shortly and soon the two began to talk about what goes on in each of their hometowns. By the time they were done, Sabrina was laughing at Puck's description of his mother, but suddenly stopped when she noticed Puck trying to pay the entire bill.

"Hold up. We will both pay for what we ordered."

Puck was taken aback. Typically, girls would feel relieved that they don't need to pay. He relented and just kept his total on the bill.

Sabrina smiled.

**…**

"So, you mean to say that your father doesn't talk to you."

The new friends were just walking back from dinner, and Puck was enlightening Sabrina on his family life. Sabrina was shocked at how rude his family was.

"Um actually… I stopped talking to him."

Sabrina halted and turned towards Puck. He had his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Why?"

Puck dreaded that he even told her anything. He really didn't want to tell her. That was an extremely sensitive subject for him.

Yet, that didn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Another story for another day."

Sabrina pouted. She really wanted to know the story but as she kept her hands to the side, she felt her sister's letter.

She turned and staring walking towards her dorm. Puck followed, but was confused.

"What, you just gave up? No whining, threats, anything?"

Sabrina giggled. She just couldn't help it.

"I actually have something to do." They were just outside the girls dorm.

Puck slipped his hand out of his pocket and stuck it out. Sabrina gladly accepted it.

"Well, that was fun. See you tomorrow." Sabrina said

"Yeah," Puck replied in a daze

Sabrina started walking towards the entrance but stopped and turned to Puck once more.

"Ya know, whenever you are ready, you can always tell what happened between you and your dad. I'll always be here."

Puck blinked. People never seemed to care about his relationship with his dad. The people that looked like they did were just trying to get a juicy story out of him. But Puck saw something else in Sabrina's blue eyes. Concern.

"Ok. Good night." Puck replied

Sabrina waved goodbye and headed into her dorm. Bella was already sprawled out on her bed. Sabrina quickly changed into her pajamas. She pulled out the letter and laid down on her bed.

She was careful not to rip the envelope as much so that she could preserve the letter. She folded it open and began to read.

_Sabrina,_

_It's me Daphne. As you read this letter, you will notice how mature it sounds. It was an extremely difficult task ;)._

_First of all, I am going to miss you. I am going to miss you daily complaints about Granny's food, your sarcastic comments, and your smirk. I am going to miss your beautiful blond hair that I would comb at night to release stress. And the most important thing I am going to miss is you. Just plain old Sabrina Grimm._

_Secondly, I am going to give you advice, even though I am younger than you. When you go to college, you are probably going to meet somebody that you fall in love with. Even though you say that many boys ask you out just for your looks, there will be that one boy that will look on the inside and outside. That boy will deal and eventually love your daily sarcastic comments, just like how I have. He is going to honestly care for you more than he will care for himself._

_Finally, if you do meet that somebody that is from Faerie, don't hold back. Embrace the fact that you might be a rebel, but for good reasons. Love him completely and when you come back, defend your love. Because it is worth it._

_Well, that is enough of maturity. I love you super duper much. You are mucho coolo!_

_Sunshine and rainbows,_

_Daphne_

Sabrina let a tear fall from her eye and then closed them. She was blessed to have an awesome sister that will always help her no matter what. That was her final thought before she drifted off.

**…**

**That's that! I have a headache now from writing non-stop. And I really gotta pee.**

**^ I know…TMI.**

**I have also used the word _extremely_ a lot. My apologies in advance.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers.**

**lovexanderandpuck17 **

**PUCKABRINALOVER (3) **

**lilcarellijohn (2)**

**Guest**

**Anonymous**

**Amogirl13**

**fandomfangurl101**

**Until next time**

**~Maji**


End file.
